A Seed of Doubt
by Wordsmith42
Summary: Evil rises once more, only to be defeated. However, in his death throes, a deadly enemy shows the gang their biggest enemy ever: Themselves!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place only a few weeks after the events of my first story, The True Ultimate Life, and it is HIGHLY recommended that you read it before this one. Either way, it's a good read, if I say so myself

A huge metal fortress mangled by past explosions and the constant impact of meteors hung is space. At its heart was a wrecked laboratory. In the center of this laboratory was a hedgehog. He was about Sonic's height and pure white, with a crescent shape on his chest. His quills were reminiscent of Silver's. Thought dead by his nemeses, the white hedgehog lay unconscious. He had for weeks now, but no longer. The being stirred. _Where am I?_ he thought with a fuzzy mind. _What happened?_ He slowly stood, feeling a headache. He looked down and saw a piece of twisted metal with dried blood on it. As he picked it up, the memories came rushing back to him. He remembered waking up in the Space Colony ARK and then viewing Mobius. He remembered what his goal had been, to destroy the universe and build a new one in its place. He remembered the blue hedgehog, the fox, and that plant girl. He remembered sabotaging the parachutes in an attempt to kill the hedgehog and fox.

He remembered the fight at this space base.

He remembered the fox stabbing him with rage.

Nazo walked around a bit, his headache subsiding. He had lost because he had toyed with his foes, underestimating their strength and their rage. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Nazo knew now what to do. He would kill them all, leaving not one standing. He grinned evilly and began to work, to formulate a plan.

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Amy wheeled herself to the door, eager to begin the process. The rest of the gang was outside. She happily let them in. They carried the Chaos Emeralds with them. Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream all stood (or sat, in Amy's case) around a table.

"Are you ready, Amy?" Cream asked. Amy nodded, and Sonic lifted her onto the table. Knuckles had been working on it, and he felt that he could now do what the doctors had called impossible. On his gesture, the Chaos Emeralds floated around the table.

"Chaos Emeralds!" he chanted, and the gems slowly began to spin. "I am your master! Do as I command!" The emeralds spun faster around the table. "Only you can do this. Cure the innocent and pure! Cure Amy!" A blinding light filled the room, and the gang was forced to avert their eyes. When the light subsided, Amy lay on the table. Slowly, she stood up on the floor.

"It worked," she said, and pure euphoria radiated from her. "I'm free!" Amy yelled, and ran out the door.

"Let her have her fun," Cosmo said, smiling. "I know what it's like to be…brought back." She briefly glanced at Tails. He grinned ever so slightly in response.

"So…what now?" Sonic blurted out.

Knuckles said, "I need to go back to Angel Island. Peace." and drove away on his ATV. Cream looked at her watch, and a look of surprise took her face. She said that she had to leave for dance lessons and left. Sonic, Tails, and Cosmo lingered.

Tails looked at Sonic. "Want to go skydiving?" he said jokingly. Sonic laughed, but Cosmo got annoyed, telling him that it wasn't healthy to joke about things like that. Most of the gang had gotten this spiel at least once, so Tails just waited it out. "You need to lighten up a bit, Cosmo," he said when she finished. Sonic nodded. Cosmo simply crossed her arms and wondered on the inside what they got from joking about near-death experiences. Sonic saw the clock and gasped.

"I'm late!" he said. "I've got 30 seconds!" And with that, he scrambled out the door.

"I wonder what that was about," Tails said. He made a mental note to ask Sonic later. "Let's go home." The couple walked to their duplex. Cosmo's side of the place was littered with flowers and other plants. Tails had had it designed that way. Tails' side of the duplex was relatively plain; it had some pictures of good inventions, but it was mostly a cluttered place that Tails didn't try dreadfully hard to organize or decorate. Under the whole duplex—underground, that is—was Tails' huge workshop, a place where all of his current inventions were stored and where he invented new ones.

As he prepared his own dinner, Tails faintly heard a noise underground. Perplexed, he walked down to his workroom and tracked the alarm which was now quite loud to the partially wrecked Blue Typhoon. He looked at the slightly mangled main control area where the sound was coming from and quickly disabled it. Tails proceeded to take a closer look and find out what was causing the alarm. The cause was a spike in chaos energy at the last preprogrammed destination, the coordinates 10, 0, 1,000,000. Tails grimaced. What was causing such a great spike in chaos energy over there? Perhaps the fake emeralds had somehow grown more powerful? _Maybe…Oh, no,_ Tails thought. He ran to fire a photo laser. The mechanicals groaned wearily as the metal column, stale from lack of use, rose up from the top of the large space fortress. Tails set the coordinates and averted his eyes as the brilliant green laser fired. Due to the fight, the jammers around Nazo's base had long since been destroyed.

The unmistakable sound of metal straining struck Tails' ears. He looked up just in time to see the hurt laser begin to wobble. The recoil had been too much! Tails shook himself back from his initial shock and began to run, but it was too late. The metal beam that the huge laser cannon rested on toppled, and the large gun fell apart. Tails couldn't even get the scream out before he was buried in rubble and knocked unconscious.

Cosmo jumped as she heard a huge crash beneath her. She had heard the sound of the laser firing, but had thought nothing of it. Tails was probably doing something important, and she didn't want to get in the way. This racket, however, demanded her attention. What if Tails had been hurt? Cosmo ran over to his side of the duplex and called his name, which yielded no response. Worried, Cosmo walked down the steep stairs leading to her boyfriend's workroom, and an array of horrible ideas struck her imagination. She briefly saw in her mind's eye Tails, burning up in an accidental fire from a project, yelling for help. Cosmo shook the thought from her mind and began walking around the large work area. _This place might as well have its own ZIP code,_ she thought, awed as usual by its size. She saw one open door in a huge area with multiple doors littering the walls. Dreading the thoughts of what she might find, Cosmo peered inside…

A/N: I know that this seems pretty generic, but don't worry. I have a plan—muhahaha. If you liked, review for more! If you didn't, gripe all you want about what sucked!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cosmo peeked around the open doorway, dreading what she might see. She was right to dread it, because she saw a huge pile of wreckage and Tails nowhere around. She called his name and got nothing.

"Tails, if you can hear me, do something to let me know!" she yelled.

Tails, underneath the wreckage, feebly lifted his head at the sound of Cosmo's voice. He weakly hit the pile of metal above him with his right arm; his left was pinned under a piece of the laser. Tails called her name as well: "Cosmo!" he cried from beneath the rubble. "Over here!"

Cosmo heard Tails' call and rushed to where it had seemed to come from. _Naturally, he gets buried under the biggest pile,_ she thought grimly. "Hold tight!" she said to Tails. "I'll find Knuckles!" Cosmo rushed out of the Blue Typhoon's hangar and got into her plane that Tails had made for her and taught her how to fly. She took off at a high speed and rushed to Angel Island.

Upon her landing, Cosmo hurried out of her plane and ran to Knuckles' house on the floating island. "Knuckles!" she cried hysterically. The red echidna had a moment to turn before Cosmo unwittingly fell over on him. She got up, embarrassed, and apologized, dusting off her skirt with her hands. Knuckles gave her a weird look.

"What's such a big dea—"

"Part of the Blue Typhoon fell apart and Tails got buried!" Cosmo was hyperventilating. Knuckles told her first to calm down a bit, then proceeded to climb into the back of Cosmo's plane (Tails and Cosmo had never really bothered to give it a name) and motioned for Cosmo to get in. She hastily climbed into the driver's seat and took off, flying back to the duplex at breakneck speed. When Cosmo and Knuckles arrived, they went down to the Blue Typhoon's hangar. Cosmo motioned Knuckles to Tails' location, more or less. He began digging around until he saw a little bit of yellow fur. He continued to dig until he found the rest of Tails and pulled the fox out.

"What happened?" Cosmo and Knuckles asked at the same time. Tails failed to respond; he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"To the hospital," Knuckles groaned. "For the second time in a month."

When Tails came to, it was like a TV show. Sonic, Knuckles, Cosmo, Amy, and Cream were all standing around him, looking down at him. He felt a bandage around his head and his left arm in a sling. It was sore everywhere. "What happened?" he said wearily, and, in true TV show fashion, all the memories came rushing back the second he said those two words. "What the…laser…chaos…" When Tails said "chaos", everyone figured he was simply referring to the chaos of what had happened, not the spike of chaos energy where Nazo had been killed—or not. The white hedgehog floated outside, invisible to the naked eye, listening to the conversation. _Excellent,_ he thought to himself. _With the fox incapacitated, it will be that much easier to destroy this group once and for all!_

A couple of weeks later, Tails sat in his side of the duplex watching a TV show vaguely reminiscent of _How It's Made_ with a glass of lemonade in his right hand. It was found by the doctors that Tails had a concussion and his left arm had been fractured. He wasn't supposed to do anything that required a lot of mental effort (or effort at all, for that matter) for a month, and it was driving him crazy. Cosmo ran back into the room and put a pillow up behind Tails' head.

"Geez, Cosmo," Tails said, amused annoyance in his voice. "Will you stop fussing so much over me? I can still take care of myself."

"The doctors said you can't do anything until the end of next month, and I won't let you do anything until then," Cosmo replied with mock severity and laughed. Tails laughed too; the couple simply enjoyed being together. Cosmo pecked him on the cheek and went back into his kitchen. "Dinner in five minutes!" she yelled. In eloquent response, Tails sighed quite loudly to let her know that she should stop. Cosmo did an excellent job of ignoring it and continuing to fix up Tails' favorite meal, a chicken stir-fry.

At this moment, the doorbell rang. Tails made for it, but Cosmo gently-but-firmly pushed him back into his chair. Sonic was at the door. "Mind if I hang out for a bit?" he asked Cosmo.

"Dinner's just about to be ready, and…" Cosmo wasn't sure.

Tails spoke up. "Let him in," he said. "He can have dinner with us." Cosmo thought for a moment, then stepped aside to let their friend in. Sonic walked over to Tails.

"How're you holding up, pal?" he asked, sitting down in a couch next to Tails' chair.

"I'm alright," Tails said. He then pointed discreetly at Cosmo and whispered loudly. "Help me!" he said. Cosmo pretended to pretend not to notice. The three all laughed.

_BEEP! BEEP!_ A sound emitted from the kitchen. "That's dinner," Cosmo said, and went off to the kitchen. "Sonic," she said from the kitchen. "if you could help me out by bringing Tails over here to the table, I would appreciated it." Sonic gave Tails a weird look, and Tails simply shrugged. Eventually, the two got to the table.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Tails asked Sonic as Cosmo set out dinner. The fox felt bad that Cosmo was doing all this work, but he couldn't stop her if he tried. He had already, about three times.

Sonic seemed to strain for a moment. "Oh, the usual," he said. "Thinking of ways to KILL YOU!" Sonic passed out from the toll mind control had taken on him as a hole was blasted in the ceiling. Floating above the hole, Nazo stood with an evil look on his face. No mind games this time. He meant business.

_Did you miss me?_ he thought-spoke. Tails' brow furrowed angrily as he heard that mental voice in his mind. This hedgehog had hurt Cosmo. He had nearly destroyed the Blue Typhoon. He had hurt Sonic and Knuckles. He had crippled (albeit briefly) Amy. He didn't deserve to live. Tails ignored all the restraints of his condition. Thinking quickly, he took a knife from the table. Instead of stabbing Nazo like in the past, though, he slit Sonic's arm first, wetting the blade with chaos-infused blood. _I'm sorry, Sonic._ The chaotic blood would surely kill Nazo; foreign blood would be like a poison. He threw the knife, and as it spun, Tails prayed that the blade would hit and not the handle. Tails' wish came true, for the blade hit Nazo's chest, dead-center. The hedgehog fell down and lay on the table, breathing heavily.

_I can't lose,_ Nazo thought to himself. He then had an idea. A brilliant, devious idea. Using every bit of his power and will, he struggled to stay alive, though Sonic's chaos-infused blood mixing with his own was taking its toll. _You win,_ he said simply. _Thanks for the help, Cosmo_. As he said this, Nazo proceeded to take over the plant girl's mind.

"I have tried my hardest to help destroy them," Cosmo said in an eerily normal voice. Tails looked at her in horror. "I am sorry for failing you, Master." With that, Nazo died forever, and Cosmo for an hour.

A/N: In his wake, Nazo has left a far more dangerous enemy behind. What will happen to Cosmo and the rest of the gang? How is Tails taking the information that Cosmo was helping Nazo the whole time? And how will the rest of the gang respond? Review and subscribe for more!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I apologize for my indecisiveness (I'm like that sometimes :P), but I've re-decided and I will continue this.

Tails lay awake at 2:30 AM, unable to sleep after the events earlier today. Nazo had surely controlled Cosmo's mind to say those words, but it was still deeply disturbing to hear those words come from the girl he loved. Tails tried to dismiss it as nothing and sleep, but he had tried that eight times now to no avail. He eventually concluded that sleep simply would not come tonight, so he got out of bed to take a nighttime walk. He had done this several times during the time when Cosmo had been dead; it had helped him get at least a little sleep on many occasions. He hesitated, though, before he went out the door. Worried about Cosmo, he decided to check up on her briefly to make sure she was okay. Silently coming into her side of the house and opening her bedroom door, his worst fear was realized: she wasn't there.

Tails began to panic, then calmed down strangely quickly. He turned on the lights and began searching for her when the plant girl walked in. "Oh, hi, Tails," she said with a small yawn. "What are you doing here?" Tails ignored her inquiries and hugged her hard.

"I was worried, so I came in to check on you. You weren't there, and I freaked out," Tails answered as the two broke their embrace. Cosmo answered that she had been out walking to clear her mind. "Funny," Tails replied. "That's what I was about to—" A choking grip closed on Tails' throat, cutting him off. Cosmo was still there, but encased in a robotic suit like the Metarex, all except for her face. She lifted Tails up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm _not_ gone."

The Robo-Cosmo delivered a powerful blow to Tails, knocking him out of her own grip. Tails woke with a start, lying face down on Cosmo's bed. The lights were off. Tails breathed a great sigh of relief. _It was just a dream, _he thought. Then he also realized that that meant Cosmo was actually gone. Tails began to actually panic now. He started tearing up Cosmo's room, searching for her in places where she would never be as the panic overtook him. He began to push a dresser away from the wall, and Nazo was there, hiding behind it. _Sweet dreams,_ the evil hedgehog thought-spoke. _Say hi to the people of Maple Street for me._ Nazo blasted Tails back to reality.

The yellow fox woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. The time was 1:00 AM. He winced as the pain of rapid movement hit his arm and his head. He rushed to Cosmo's room, ignoring the persistent pain in his head and arm, to find her sound asleep, a tiny smile on her face. Tails let out such a sigh of relief that he feared he had awakened Cosmo. But no, he hadn't. The plant girl lay in bed, looking so innocent. Still, a voice nagged at the back of Tails' mind. _Something is wrong, _it said. Ignoring this persistent voice, Tails returned to his room and slept in a dark, dreamless sleep.

The sun rose too soon, it seemed. An island of yellow sand in a cloudless blue ocean of a sky, it beat on Sonic's eyelids and, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, roused him from his sleep. The blue hedgehog woke up and took a quick 360 to survey his surroundings. Considering that Sonic had no permanent home, this had become a habit upon waking up to confirm where he was. After getting his bearings, Sonic thought of Cosmo, and by extension Tails. Had Cosmo really been working with Nazo? It didn't seem possible, what with all the times he captured her and the one time he had threatened to kill her. Still, Nazo was a dark, unforgiving being, and he probably wouldn't have cared for his minions, had he possessed any. Sonic put the thoughts out of his mind and focused more on Tails. He was worried for his friend. If this had hit Sonic and the others hard, how was Tails handling it? After some thinking, though, he decided to leave Tails alone. If the fox wanted to talk, he would tell Sonic.

_CRASH!_

Sonic was shaken from his thoughts by the unmistakable sound of a great amount of things breaking. He watched the city and could hear scared cries from his faraway vantage point as the city split apart. The hero hedgehog needed to see no more from a distance; he made for the city. As he approached, Sonic heard robotic motors stressing as the city continued to split in half. The ground shifted beneath residents' feet as it moved to reveal a large hole with something big in it, though Sonic couldn't make out exactly what it was. Eventually, the entire city, a metropolis the size of New York, had turned into two halves that stood on either side of a great metallic chasm. In the dark hole, Sonic could barely see Eggman's iconic logo branded on one of the walls of the deep opening. _Naturally, _the Blue Blur thought. _Eggman._ "It's too early for this," he said out loud.

The large object in the hole (and this was a large object indeed, the size of a city) began to rise up as the deafening sound of some ungodly number of powerful jet engines activated, straining against gravity to push this immense thing up out of the pit it was created in. Now halfway out of the hole, it was clearly created by Dr. Eggman. The Doctor's logo and signature color scheme of red and yellow identified the "Egg City" (as a name branded on many parts of the ship read).

Sonic made for the machine and jumped on to it, keeping hidden from the many turrets that lined the outer edges, guarding dozens of buildings, each emblazoned with Eggman's emblem and outfitted with an assortment of visible weaponry, and probably more that was concealed beneath the outer area of the City in a massive boat-like hull about half as tall as a New York skyscraper. Long airstrips separating the buildings led up to a massive tower just shorter than a parking garage and twice as tall. Near the top, it had windows reminiscent of those of an airplane tower; this was presumably the cockpit. Lining the hull was a great amount of thrusters for upward thrust, with larger ones covering the back. Even in spite of himself, Sonic couldn't help being awed by this creation. The Eggster had outdone himself. It was almost a shame that Sonic had to destroy it. A loudspeaker sounded with Eggman's voice, startling the Blue Blur.

"Hello, Green Hill City," came Dr. Eggman's voice, amplified my many times, through long-range speakers that had emerged from within the Egg City. The loud noise from so close up startled Sonic, causing him to lose what balance he had and stumble into the view of the turrets. Four took aim and fired at the blue hedgehog. He jumped out of the way just in time, on top of one of the turrets. These were designed to be smarter than Eggman's usual flops, though, and kept their aim trained on Sonic but did not shoot for risk of hitting their own ally. Sonic realized, though, that he would be shot to bits the second he moved off the turret, and was stuck. He decided to tempt fate and luck and sped off the turret he was standing on at top speed. The turrets were prepared for this, too, though, and led their shots with uncanny precision for an Eggman creation. Sonic was hit too many times, and collapsed from the multiple laser impacts. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Dr. Eggman continued to shout through the loudspeakers as an unconscious Sonic was dragged into the hull. However, the gigantic fortress did not move. Rather, the city settled back into position beneath it, invisible tractor beams pushing people out of Green Hill City. The Egg City transformed. The rear thrusters retracted into the back as weaponry fell into itself and out of view. The only remaining weapons were the turrets lining the perimeter, which were now alternating facing inward and outward. The boat-like hull flattened into a shorter box-like bottom, and the control tower moved to the center. Finally, the Egg City settled down right on top of Green Hill City, crushing and replacing it. Robotic motors pushed hills up around the city, hiding the bottom half and making the city look like it was on a hill. Tractor beams grabbed people once more, dumping them into the new Egg City.

"Citizens of Green Hill City," Eggman addressed the populous. "Your home is now Egg City, where I will rule with supremacy!" This earned a general atmosphere of anger, helplessness, and fear among the crowd. Some screamed at Eggman's voice:

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Let us out! Bring back Green Hill City!"

"Oh, you poor things," Eggman said mockingly. "Green Hill City is gone. Crushed beneath my masterpiece. And if you try to leave without legal permission…" Holographic screens popped up all over the city, drawing picture from a camera near one edge of the area. A man attempted to rush out of the city, setting off the now-armed turrets. He was shot by the lasers, knocked out , and dragged under the city like Sonic had been. "He'll be…_spoken to…_later," Dr. Eggman said deviously, and he cut the holo-screens. "You will all receive schedules for what you will do as a job and in general. If health concerns make your job dangerous or you feel you could be better placed in another line of work, please contact one of the many service robots that roam the city." The holo-screens returned, showing a picture of a small, disc-like robot with Eggman's logo branded on top and a screen in front that presumably served as its "eyes". "They will cheerfully let you know that _I don't care._"

The sun had just begun to rise, painting the horizon and sky with an array of yellows and oranges. With it rose Cosmo from a nightmare. She had been trapped within Nazo's body, within her own mind inside of his body. Nazo was killing all of her friends. He lined them up. Then, one chaos bolt each. Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Sonic. Then Tails. All dead, one by one. Cosmo felt Nazo laughing as the deed was done. Then, he teleported to Greengage and killed Cosmo's mother and Galaxina. Then Cosmo woke up screaming, "NO!" She then found herself ready for bed, dog tired. Looking at the clock, it was 10:30 PM. She felt odd, not remembering what she had done that day. The plant girl, however, thought nothing of it, and went to sleep.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy sat in a circle at Amy's house around a table that had minor hors d' oeuvres in the center. Knuckles was the first to speak up. "Cosmo was working for Nazo the whole time," he said accusingly, with no regard for the fact that Tails was already close to breaking down. Amy shot him a look, and Knuckles thought better of his comment. "Erm, at least, that's what I think." Tails stood, tears fighting to leave his eyes.

"She can't be his replacement!" he exclaimed. "She can't have been working for him!" Tails rushed out of the room, his hand to his face. This surprised everyone. Tails wasn't the most secure person they knew, but he wasn't one to burst into tears s like that.

"I can't think of an explanation for why she would do those things. Nazo's dead. We saw him die," Amy said worriedly. "Unless he has some bonus ability to be a ghost and phase into people, he couldn't have taken Cosmo's mind. How could he have done this?" No one answered. Knuckles and Amy looked to Sonic for his take on the situation, but he remained deathly silent. The blue hedgehog simply shrugged and left, not wanting to be a part of this.

"Well, two down, I guess," Knuckles remarked. Amy just sighed.

"I'm so disappointed," Amy said sadly. "Cosmo was one of my best friends. But she's a villain. She must be." Amy simply couldn't conceive a way that Cosmo wasn't evil. Especially after what she did today, taking Tails' weapons and going on a rampage.

Cosmo woke up feeling refreshed from whatever she had done yesterday that had left her so tired. She felt something metallic pressing against her side. She looked and realized she had slept on top of one of Tails' small laser guns. How had that gotten there? Perplexed by this, Cosmo took the small device and decided to return it to Tails' armory (it was just a part of his workroom where he stored the weapons). As she got up to leave, though, she felt a familiar kind of push on her mind. Like a while ago when she…_Oh, no, _she thought. She remembered when someone (presumably Nazo) had tried to take her mind. It was happening again, but how? Nazo was dead. Cosmo didn't care how, though. If she didn't tell Tails what was going on soon, she would lose control. She ran for Tails, fighting against her own body and mind as they were taken over by a consciousness not her own. "Tails! Tai—" She had lost most vocal control already.

Tails was in his room, just waking up, when he heard Cosmo scream his name from her side of the house. He got up and ran for her. _How could that voice be evil?_ he thought as he hurried to find his girlfriend.

Cosmo hoped desperately that Tails had heard what she could get out before she had lost her vocal control. Already she was stiffening up, with two wills in a fight to get her muscles to work in two different ways. But what _was_ this other will? Whose? However, Cosmo didn't get to think any more about it, for she had lost the battle too late. The next memory she had was of just before she went to sleep.

Tails ran in to see Cosmo looking disturbingly normal after her earlier scream. "Cosmo?" Tails asked nervously. "A-Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Tails," Cosmo answered evenly. "So, I found this on my bed," she continued, holding the small blaster up at Tails. "Any idea how it got there?" Tails froze up. This was what he had heard happened. Cosmo had gone insane, picked up a bunch of equipment from the armory, and terrorized local residents of Green Hill. Still, she looked so innocent and harmless, discounting the deadly laser gun in her hand. These conflicting emotions caused Tails to nearly freeze up. This girl who he loved so much was leveling a gun at him. Tails didn't know what to do.

"Cosmo, if you're still in there somewhere, don't give up! Don't stop fighting! I know you're still there somewhere. The old Cosmo that I love! Come back!" Tails couldn't think of anything else. Cosmo appeared confused.

"Why, what do you mean, Tails?" Cosmo asked sweetly. "I'm the same girl I've always been." She fired the gun.

A/N: What is wrong with Cosmo? Will Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy ever trust her again? Will Tails find a new truth, or is Cosmo actually crazy? Review and subscribe to find out!


End file.
